Plastic Mistletoe
by XDTexesToastXD
Summary: Because Crystal always needed a Golden Christmas. Mangaquestshipping. Oneshot


**Author's note: Well, this year I thought I would write a Christmas special for my fans, which was hard than I thought. Luckily, I feel confident about my mangaquestshipping fanfiction because of the sweet reviews you put on my other mangaquestshipping stories . Anyway, I feel SO guilty about not updating **_**One Week**_** in such a long time! I have had so much writers block lately. Not to mention I have been busy out of my mind.**

**Anyway, you guys deserve a holiday gift :D**

**Merry Christmas! Please enjoy!**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

My quiet dreams of sugar plums dancing in my head were interrupted by the closing of a door downstairs.

I shook out of the bedding and glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It read thirty-eight minutes after twelve and nothing but darkness of night flowed into the window. Footsteps scampered over the wooden floorboards on the first floor. Normally, I would assume that my mom just arrived home late and was finally ready to hit the hay, but her monstrous snoring was already echoing from the room across from mine.

If Mom was just across the hall, then, who was down stairs?

The footsteps faded away and I quietly pulled the covers off my legs. A shiver ran through my skin, considering that I was only in my light pajamas decorated with a Christmas theme. Quickly, I pulled on some red booty slippers and tiptoed out the doorway to the staircase.

The lights on the first floor were still turned off, which made me wonder whether that was a good thing or bad thing. The room below stood still and silent except for the heater that groaned out warmth. For a second I thought I had to of been imagining things and turned to send myself back to into my dreamland … but then a heard it.

_Crash!_

There was a quiet swearing session from where I think was the family room. A hand packed full of strength slapped against my mouth to cover up a scream. I was shocked, yet totally relieved to see that the hand was mine. A breath caught and released through my lungs.

The loud crash must have really scared me to bits because the next thing I knew, I was grasping Magaree's pokeball and sneaking downstairs.

There was a careful examination of the kitchen before I moved to the family room and turned on a table lamp. Something was rustling by the Christmas tree in the corner, but other than that, it was if the intruder had disappeared. An insane idea popped into my head and I shook it away. There was no possible way there would be a team of Stantler outside the house and Santa was defiantly not breaking and entering.

Then I saw it. A seven foot high box sat right where the rustling came from. Wrapped in candy cane pokeball style wrapping paper, it seemed normal without the oval shaped hole in the front. Astonished, I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. Surely, it couldn't have been there before I went to bed.

Carefully and quietly, I found myself tiptoeing towards the odd box. My hand raked over the wrapping, observing the feel, and moved into the hole, where it grasped cardboard on both inside and outside. With only a slight tug, the whole wall of the cardboard box opened, revealing a shadowed figure leaning against the opposite wall across from the opening.

"Merry Christmas, Super Serious Gal!"

Those words didn't come from me and I instantly mentally slapped myself. My eyes finally recognized the figure as he came into a less shadowed area of the box. "Arceus, damn it, Gold."

He was dressed in a stomachless red Santa suite topped off with a classic red hat. As usual, his black hair exploded out from the white fluff that rimmed the bottom of the hat. Luckily, he wasn't wearing a fake beard or anything, but this was still defiantly not the Christmas greeting I would have imagined. "You scared the heck out of me!" I exclaimed, wondering whether I should be angry or shocked.

A mischievous smirk grew onto his lips. Gold obviously didn't realise how scared I was, thinking he was a robber or something. He earned a deathly glare from me. "Aw come on there, Crys," he said, "I just wanted to be the first to wish you a merry Christmas."

I sighed, debating whether or not to close the cardboard door in his face. "Do you even know what time it is?" I questioned, rubbing some sleep out of my eyes.

"Well, I entered the house at _exactly _12:38, and I'm guessing it took you about ten minutes to find me so … if my math skills are correct, it should be about 12:48 on Christmas morning." The new smirk he gave me was returned with an even more deathly glare. He gulped and straightened himself a bit. "But you know, getting up super early was totally worth it." Gold searched down my body. "Stantler with Christmas hats: wouldn't think it would fit such a serious gal like you, but it does."

I silently gasped, remembering that I was still in my Christmas pajamas. Thank Arceus for the dim lighting; otherwise Gold would really notice how red my cheeks were. "Oh shut up," I spat, attempting to get back to our problem. "And why so early? I know you're an idiot, but couldn't you have waited until the Christmas party today?"

My friend only stared at me. "Okay, let's put this straightly. Translate the letters in my first name to what letter number they are in the alphabet. Then add the numbers up. Do that and you'll understand everything," he assured.

The math went through my mind even though I thought the whole idea was unnecessary. "It all equals thirty eight, so what?"

"So Christmas started at twelve o' clock, but your special _Golden_ Christmas started ten minutes ago at Gold minutes after twelve."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what the heck does that mean?"

"Trust me," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the cardboard box with him. Surprisingly, there was still plenty of room with both of us in there. "Now, look up and you will understand why I am doing all of this."

I glanced up to see green plastic leaves stapled to the box's ceiling with fake sparkling red berries. My eyes stayed there for a second while my mind attempted to process what was going on. Eventually, my sight moved back to Gold, who was smiling.

"Gold…" I uttered silently.

"Christmas brings miracles to some. Feel lucky, you are getting a golden Christmas this year! I know it took a while to show you my feelings, but at least I did it eventually, right?" Gold took off his red hat and placed onto mine. "Now, we shall not upset the Christmas gods by breaking the mistletoe rules," he teased as he took another small step towards me.

"Idiot!"

Before I could think properly, my palm ran across his cheek, causing him to wince in pain. Gold opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't able to because I had already grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the box. Infuriated, I dragged him all the way to the front door and slammed him into it. He blinked in surprise and shock.

"Crys, I-"

"You what, Gold," I hissed in a hushed voice. The last thing I need was my mom to wake up and see my male friend in our house at this hour. "First you break into my house-"

"Incorrect: I took the key you gave Silver. Now, trusting him with a house key and not me? I feel hurt," he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so you tear yourself into my house without me knowing. Then you hide in some huge box as if you're giving me yourself for Christmas and make me think you are some robber. Oh, and that isn't even the stupidest part. No, that award goes to you confessing to me!"

It wasn't hard to tell that Gold was confused out of his thick mind. "But Crys, I did all this stuff because I wanted to make this Christmas special." His eyes glowed with awkwardness.

"Arceus damn it, Gold. If you want to confess to a person on Christmas, use real mistletoe!"

He froze in stillness as I let out a huffed breath to calm myself down. "But … I suppose we could fix this whole situation easily. All you have to do is apologize and look up."

"Uh, sorry?" he said unsurely before glancing up. I already knew what hung above us, but he was going to be at a loss when he saw it.

That's what I thought anyway. Instead, Gold began to chuckle. Every nervous tone in his voice faded away. "You can't be serious right?" he asked between gasps of laughter. "What is hanging above us is really what truly matters?"

My jaw bone dropped lower with each chuckle. He could not be making fun of something so important. "You know what, Gold? You are the most idiotic, conceited, fully obnoxious person I have _ever_ met in my life. You do these stupid things to try to impress girls and you always end up looking like a moron and-"

"Whoa there Super Serious Gal," Gold cooed, grasping his hands into mine. I instantly stared at them in disbelief. "You take these things way too literal. How about this, that fake mistletoe represents my fake heart before I met you. Kind of corny, but I suppose it could work."

What he did next, well, I think it astonished both of us.

He dipped his head to my height level and placed his lips onto mine. My eyes failed to stay open and fluttered closed. Somehow, my hands slipped out of his and moved around his neck, while his hands moved around my waist. Why did this feel so right, even though I knew this was so wrong? I just got done insulting him with every breath I had and he still wanted to kiss me? Gold, my best friend who aggravated me every chance he got.

When our kiss finally broke, I am not sure what my facial expression told Gold. I shocked: glad but mad, all at the same time. Then I realised how foolish I was to even think about this. A mixture of a smile and a blush rose onto my skin.

"Merry Christmas, Super Serious Gal," he whispered once again, moving a loose strand of navy hair behind my ear.

I gazed at Gold in complete awe. His golden eyes sparkled in the dim light and it amazed me, but I snapped out of the trance. Breaking out of his grasped, I rushed around him and opened the front door with a strong yank. "Merry Christmas, Goldilocks. Now get out of my house before my mom wakes up."

He raised a brow and chuckled once more, heading out the doorway. Once he was outside, he turned around and leaned against the doorway frame. "So, just so I'm clear about this. Um, well, this does mean you are my Mrs. Clause now, right?"

A laugh escaped my lips. I began to close the door and ignored his question, "good night, Gold."

He shrugged, "just wanted to know."

Once the door was finally sealed, separating me from him, I sort of wished I was still wrapped in his arms. Oh well, I would just have to wait a few hours until the Christmas party to see him again.

Instead of going to bed, I gently sat down in front of the door and gazed at the ceiling where the plant that caused our kiss hung. It was totally worth it to hang up real mistletoe this year.

Before drifting back into slumber in front of the door, I tugged the rim of Gold's red hat over my eyes. At last. I could finally see visions of something other than sugar plums, dancing in my head.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Author's note: I hope you guys liked it, because I don't know when **_**One Week**_** will be updated.**

**But anyways, while writing this oneshot and getting it finished, I litterly need to yell on Christmas Eve "Dad! I have been on the laptop because I need to get this done! Otherwise, I will seriously go depressed and there will be a very Bloody Christmas!" Oh joy, the wonderful things I say to my father.**

**Anyhoo, I suck at writing views of people falling in love.**

**God, I am such a scrooge :p**


End file.
